I am the one that is decieving!
by blue.sky.cloud
Summary: Seisho Kei has only a 2 percent mark for being suspected as KIRA. But the only problem is...she's KIRA Number Three. But you know, she doesn't reeally care. LXOC Don't like don't read. Rated to be safe.


**New story of mine from an anime I never wrote for, but I have watched so don't panic! As you can see, this is a 'Death Note' fanfic and the pairing L(Or Ryuuzaki if you preferred that instead)xOC. If you think it is OOC or the character is a Mary Sue, please tell me, don't yell it or make rude comments. Just make it short and simple. That would be appreciated and thanks for clicking the blue link!**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own L-I mean Death Note!

* * *

Profile of OC:

Name: Seisho Kei

Age: 22 (Ryuuzaki is 23 and Light, Misa and whoever else is in the story are their original age.)

Birthday: August 7th

Appearence:

Hair Color-Red and is almost always down. (If not, in a half-ponytail.)

Eye Color-Silver

Clothing-Usually in a pink halter top, baggy camo shorts and either running shoes or light-blue flip flops. Any other outfitt is mentioned or the outfitt is this or whatever you imagine.

Personality/Additonal info: Usually quiet and calm. Can lie through her teeth easily, though. When in a dangerous situation, finds a way to write in her 'Death Note' (That's after she starts using it, though. She probably won't use it until the 3rd or 4th chapter.) or on the piece of paper she carries with her. She's also very smart (Or atleast that's what everybody else thinks. She likes to be called, 'Average'.). She only goes to class (University; same class as Ryuuzaki and Light.) once a week. She works 4 different jobs in her spare time. (That would be a full time at a café, part time at a book store, a cosplayer/anime convention and a model.) She's quite wealthy as well because at the age of 19, she inherited her parent's fortune. (You see, they died in a car crash.) She doesn't like to show off how rich she is or doesn't like it when people pity her because of that incident. Kei only writes in 'Death Note' when she wants to. (Which is rarely.) The big thing about her is that she shares the same hobby as Ryuuzaki...eating confections with him.

In this story, she will be dating 'L', but you'll find about that later on. I don't want to babble so...STORY START!

* * *

Ryuk was walking backwards, looking at the floor in search of his apples. He was visting his friends back in the Shinigami world. Ryuk wanted to tell the others that the 'Human World' is a good thing. So, he brought back some apples to show them. But unfortunately, his apples were scattered everywhere so now he sets his eyes, on the floor, on finding them. 

"Damn, where are those apples?" Ryuk muttered to himself.

"You mean this hideous thing?" One of the shinigami held up a ripe, juicy, red apple.

"Yes. And it is not as '_hideous_' as you would like to put it." Ryuk bent down so he could take the apple out of the tiny shinigami's hands. And in doing so...knocked another shinigami down. _'Damn. That's the 3rd time I've done it.'_

"Stupid Ryuk. You almost broke my neck. That would've been the 5th time since I've got here." Stated the victim. This shinigami, however, was quite unusual compared to the others (If that's even possible.). He wore a white cat mask with X's written across its face. His neck was bear and his body was also a skeleton. He had a red belt with silver chains, dangling from it. The belt was worn on his left shoulder down to his pelvis. His arms looked like sticks with a cat paws, acting as gloves. His fingers stood out from the glove, revealing long, black nails. His legs looked like sticks as well. But instead of skeletel (Is that even a word?) feet or clunky combat boots, they were cat-hind legs. One of his stand-out features (Though I couldn't say that all of him stood out.) was a cupid's arrow going through his head.

"Now where the hell did I put my _'Death Note'_?" Questioned the Shinigami.

"It went through the _'Human World_' portal!" One of the shinigami exclaimed. Some of the shinigami snickered behind him.

"Don't look at me, Shi." Ryuk waved his arms, in defense, at the now-growling, shinigami.

"Ryuk...I will so burn that wing of yours. Now I have to go to the _'Human World_'...Which, by the way, I loathe." Shi grunted the last part.

"I don't see what's so wrong about that. Afterall, the one who picked up your _'Death Note'_ is that girl you keep '_inspecting_'." Another shinigami piped in.

"Gee, thanks for the moral support...I guess I'll visit when I have time." And with that, Shi flapped his boney wings and flew down to the _'Human World_'.

* * *

-Human World- 

"Ehh...what's this?" Seisho Kei asked herself, as she picked up a notebook off the sidewalk. You see, just a few minutes ago, Kei was on her way to Ryuuzaki's house. But a sudden dark shape, falling out of the sky, caught her eye. Kei cautiously picked up the notebook, reading the title, outloud, _'Death Note'_. She skimmed through the notebook, finding nothing but empty lined-pages. She went to the begining of the notebook, finding a set instructions. As she was reading , she walked in the direction of Ryuuzaki's house. But she bumped into something. Or to be more exact...a _Shinigami_.

"Sumimasen (Excuse me), Kei, you're holding something that once belonged to me. Which is now yours until you die or until you don't want it." Shi spoke in a low voice.

"Whoa, how do you know my name? What are you and how come I can see you while everyboy seems to be completely unaware of your presence?" Kei asked in a low whisper.

"Well, I can't really say how I know your name, but I am a _Shinigami_. You're the only one that can see me because you're the only one who touched my notebook." Shi floated behind Kei.

"So, basically, if someone else were to touch your notebook, they could see you too?" Kei questioned.

"Exactly. You're pretty quick minded...especially since you're a human." Shi added.

"Aw...thanks--hey! What did you mean by, _'You're a human.' _?" Kei's silver eyes flickered.

"I mean nothing. What is, is." Shi replied back. They arrived infront of Ryuuzaki's house.

"Okay, from this point on, I won't be able to talk to you. I don't want to show this to Ryuuzaki-kun...yet." Kei stuffed the notebook at the bottom of her big white bag. She knocked on the door.

"Ah, Seisho-san. Welcome back to Ryuuzaki-san's 'home'. Please come in." Watari guestured into his home.

"Arigatou, Watari-san." Kei walked to Ryuuzaki's room. She knocked on the door.

"Ryuuzaki-kun? I bought some cake and ice-cream. Oh! I also brought some _information_." Kei was helping Ryuuzaki's investigation about _'Kira'_. She was quite aware that Light was their Number 1 suspect since he fitted all the evidence, given at this point. Besides, the precentage of her being _'Kira' _was like, 2.

"Come in." Ryuuzaki grunted. Shi was trotting right behind Kei, but not that close.

Kei walked inside. Ryuuzaki was couched up on a couch, infront of the T.V. He was watching the news. His head slowly turned and stared at the bags in each of Kei's hands.

"I bought Strawberry cheesecake and green tea ice-cream." Kei said, holding up each of the bags. "I'll cut the cake. You can keep watching the news." Kei set down her own bag and started to the kitchen. She cut the cake, a piece for her and a piece for Ryuuzaki.

"He's Ryuuzaki, huh?" Shi snickered. Kei refrained from hitting him, afterall, to Ryuuzaki, it would be hitting thin air.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Come again next time!**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
